


Fighting Insecurities

by messedup



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Basically, Callum is a nervous wreck, Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, and Jay wants to know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: Jay notices that Callum is freaking out over his upcoming date with Ben and offers some advice.Based on spoilers for this week´s episodes.





	Fighting Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t really know what this is but I hope you enjoy it anyway :´)

The tapping of Callum´s pen against his desk was slowly but surely driving him insane. 

Jay looked up annoyed. It was a busy day and he still had lots of work to do. He was sitting at the table in the front room, Callum in the office so that they could both work to get all the paper work done, but the constant noise coming from the open door behind him didn´t allow him to concentrate.

He´d told off Callum twice already this morning. Not soon after he came into work and sat down his fingernails were tapping frantically against the arms of his chair. After ten minutes Jay had snapped at him and asked if he could stop with that already. Callum had looked up slightly confused, apparently not even having noticed he was doing it. But not much time passed before he had started tapping his feet. It was irritating.

“Okay, what the hell is going on with ya, Halfway?”, Jay asked with a frown, coming into the office.

“Nothing!”, Callum said way too fast. Jay rolled his eyes. 

“Right, so that´s obviously not true. Tell me what´s going on. Or, I don´t know, take a walk or something if you rather keep letting whatever this is about eat you up. But I can´t work if you´re going up the wall.”

Callum looked down at that, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He took a moment to contemplate on what to do before hesitantly reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone with slightly shaky fingers. He tapped around on it a few times before sliding it over to Jay. He didn´t look at him. Just stared down at his own hands.

Confused, not knowing what to expect, Jay took the phone. A text from Ben was opened up. Apparently they were gonna go out for drinks together. Jay chuckled. 

“So that´s why you´re freaking out?”, he grinned at Callum who was still not looking at him. 

“I´m not!”, he said, but he was also blushing so much that Jay thought he might not turn back to his normal colour til the date was over. The thought made the grin on his face grow even wider. 

“Sure.”, Jay said, the amusement evident in his voice.

“You know what, forget it. I shouldn´t have told ya. If you´re just gonna make fun of me I´m outta here.” With that he got up and went to grab his phone back from Jay´s hands, but Jay kept holding on.

“Wait.” His voice had softened a little. “I´m sorry, okay? I didn´t mean to upset you or anything. I mean...”, he sighed, “I know all this must be difficult for you.” He let go of the phone.

Callum considered whether he should walk away anyway. He wasn´t sure if he was ready to talk about any of this. But Jay was Ben´s best friend and probably his best option if he did want to talk about it. His shoulders sagged in defeat. He walked back to his desk and slumped down in his chair.

For a moment they were both quiet.

“I don´t really know what to do. What if I mess it up?” Callums voice was quiet and a little desperate. 

Jay looked at him intently. He thought he could see tears building in the corners of Callum´s eyes but he couldn´t be sure, because Callum was only looking at him for a split second before adverting his gaze again. 

For a moment Jay considered what he should say but then he fell back into the seat on the other side of the desk and let out a sigh. 

“Right... promise me you´re not gonna say a word about this to Ben, yeah? He´d want my head on a stick.”, he warned.

“What? What are you talking about?”, Callum asked in confusion.

“Right, so the thing is... I´ve seen the way he looks at ya. And I know you mean a lot to him. So... I don´t think you need to worry.”, Jay said. And Callum was blushing again, had this feeling that he should flee this situation as soon as possible.

“Don´t know, but just... you know, be yourself, I guess. I mean, it seems to have worked very well so far, right? Just do whatever you´ve done before and I reckon it´ll be fine.”

“Tell him that we´re done and that I love Whitney?”, Callum huffed quietly, because he couldn´t help himself and the words were out before he thought about them. He immediately regretted it as there was this stabbing pain in his chest as soon as he said it.

“Okay, well maybe not exactly what you did before.”, Jay laughed. He smiled at him. A genuine smile, not a mocking one.

It made Callum feel a little bit better about the whole thing. Like a little of the tension had been lifted from his shoulders. And Callum thought that maybe it was okay that Jay knew about them. And about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Im also on tumblr @stillamess22 if you wanna come chat or check out my blog :)


End file.
